The present invention relates in general to arrow points for archery as well as hunting. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of blunt points and field points and the option of converting these points to a type of broadhead arrow with bleeder blades.
A primary type or style of arrow point is referred to as a "broadhead" and the catalog literature is filled with examples of broadheads as shown by pages 176 and 177 of the 1991 fall issue of the Cabelas catalog. A variety of broadheads are disclosed and while there are some variations, a typical broadhead includes a pointed tip, a body portion, and razor-sharp blades which are sometimes referred to as bleeder blades. An arrangement of slots, threads, and a locking mechanism enable the bleeder blades to be arranged around the body portion between the pointed tip and the shaft of the arrow.
In addition to the variety of broadheads in the Cabelas catalog, a number of issued patents disclose broadhead designs. A representative sampling of such patented designs is provided by the following listed patents:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. PATENTEE ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 2,940,758 Richter Jun. 14, 1960 4,210,330 Kosbab Jul. 1, 1980 4,410,184 Anderson Oct. 18, 1983 4,643,435 Musacchia Feb. 17, 1987 4,986,550 Segovia Jan. 22, 1991 5,018,747 Brown May 28, 1991 5,145,187 Lewis Sep. 8, 1992 5,160,148 Musacchia, Sr. Nov. 3, 1992 5,192,081 Cooper Mar. 9, 1993 5,354,068 Maleski Oct. 11, 1994 ______________________________________
Broadhead arrow heads are normally used for hunting larger game as the size, shape, and sharpness of the bleeder blades can do substantial damage, depending to some extent on the hit location. As might be apparent due to the razor-sharp edges oil the bleeder blades, broadheads are not used for target practice. The sharply pointed tip also makes broadheads inappropriate for hunting small game. Small game such as groundhogs, rabbits, raccoons, opossums, and squirrels are normally found at ground level or in the case of raccoons, opossums and squirrels, in trees. Shooting a broadhead toward the ground can do little more than cause damage to the broadhead if the game is missed and the arrow strikes a rock or stone or some other hard surface which may be found at ground level. If a broadhead is shot into the branches of a tree and the squirrel or other small game is not hit, the arrow can become lodged in the trunk of the tree or in one of its branches. If the arrow is not reachable so as to be retrieved, it is lost to the hunter. Since broadhead arrows are relatively expensive, there are concerns over either damage to the arrow if it hits a stone or rock or being lost when stuck into a tree limb which is not otherwise reachable by the hunter. When these factors are considered, it means that broadhead arrows are not, or at least should not, be used for small game.
A preferred arrow point for small game is to use either a field point or a blunt. These styles do not include any type of razor-sharp bleeder blade and may additionally be suitable for target practice. One of the possible shortcomings with using either a field point or blunt for small game is the lower killing efficiency. Without the bleeder blades it is possible for a field point or blunt to pass through the fur and skin of the small game, and due to the smaller outside diameter of these styles of arrow heads, there may not be enough damage caused to actually kill the small game.
One advantage of using a field point or blunt is that if the arrow strikes a rock or stone, it will normally not be damaged. If the arrow is shot into the branches of a tree, there is less of a chance that the arrow will be lodged in a limb or in the trunk of the tree since the tip is not as sharply pointed as the tip of a broadhead.
In view of the reasons to use the various arrow styles which have been discussed and in view of the reasons why one would not want to use a particular style, it would be an improvement to combine the beneficial features of both categories into one arrow head which is low cost, repairable, and suitable for small game without the same concerns about damage and lost arrows. It would also be an improvement to provide a blunt or field point with a higher killing efficiency. With a higher killing efficiency, small game which may be hit but not killed with a conventional blunt or field point, will be killed resulting in less suffering to the small game. The present invention provides a unique combination of structural features combining the beneficial aspects of both categories of arrow heads into a novel and unobvious design.